rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inheritance/@comment-91.64.200.144-20180425072142/@comment-27123099-20180425180543
I won the FXX K with 3333233 (2.5PR below recommended) and, while 8.5 is difficult, it's much easier to manage. I don't recall how long it took me the first time I played No Compromise, but for this Flashback, it took me about 3-4 attempts, nothing too crazy. On the other hand, with all 3's on the 812 (and I even added 2 more upgrades at one point before restoring back), I couldn't perform the stunts necessary to achieve the required average speed. I gave it a valiant attempt, but just simply ran out of time, which I was afraid of earlier in the day. I just had too many other obligations in my real life and left myself only a few hours to wrap up Stage 8. I spent over an hour running 8.3 every which way I could and I did get better, but couldn't get the wall hit right apparently. With about 45mins left before the event ended for me, I decided to restore, gain back the 80GC I spent on the upgrade that didn't help me and skip the stage (same 80GC). Definitely not my ideal method, but faced with losing the car completely, I pulled the trigger. After 8.3, 8.4 and 8.5 were no trouble at all. I even completed 8.5 with an unserviced car. I think the biggest difference between the 2 is that 8.5 on No Compromise is much more aimed at clean driving, with the goals set up to reward fast racers who know the course. Its difficulty is managed largely by mandating no Brake Assist, with no Off-Track thrown in as well. There really aren't any special tricks required, just clean, fast driving, as it should be. For Inheritance, 8.3 is set up to seemingly require tricks and "cheats" for all but the highest rated players, particularly if a player is actually attempting it at the recommended PR (which again makes you wonder what the recommended PR means). I admit I've not watched all of the videos posted, nor read all of the accounts, but has their honestly been a single player (preferably not one who's a top 5% WTTT player) who has actually passed 8.3 at the recommended PR, without using the wall trick?? These pay to play goals have become a well-known device that FM has used on SE's for years now, but increasingly so lately, and with increased intensity as well. They know that without some wild goal thrown in, that many players will find ways to win with fewer GC upgrades than FM wants players to purchase. Naturally, FM doesn't want this, as their overriding goal is to drain player's GC to entice us to purchase their overpriced IAP's. Again, there's a happy middle ground there, but FM seems determined to put all their chips heavily on one side and hope for the best. Bottom line, there's hardly a comparison between them. No Compromise was challenging, but fun, while Inheritance was largely fun, reasonably challenging for almost all goals, but with 1 goal that's incredibly frustrating and difficult even for top-tier players.